


Invisible Cities

by Reishiin



Series: Invisible Cities [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Interactive Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/Reishiin
Summary: As the last carriage departs from the platform, rattling the ground beneath your feet, you see someone on the other side of the train tracks. It's that guy. You don't know him, but he seems familiar somehow: as if you have crossed paths a thousand times, or once knew each other in another life.An interactive story.





	Invisible Cities

**Author's Note:**

> The summary lied, this is in third person. You can follow Durbe (pick 'expectations' at the question) or Mizael (pick 'your own way'). This story is linear, so don't worry about making wrong choices or finding easter eggs.

 

 

 

 

 

[Invisible Cities](http://philome.la/personashutter/invisible-cities/play)

12 529 words hosted on [philome.la](http://philome.la/)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. For bug reports, please message [vanishing-rainias](https://vanishing-rainias.tumblr.com) at Tumblr or leave a comment here.
> 
> Eternal gratitude to my beta testers [sunflowerday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerday/pseuds/sunflowerday), [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia), and Crabapplered. All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
